


Blue Flower

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Angelic Layer
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was finally going to confess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any Angelic Layer stocks or products in general. ;_; I want an Angel of my own!  
> 

He bought her a flower. It was blue to compliment her eyes, and it cost him 3500 yen to get just one. But it would be worth it to see her smile and blush. Perhaps maybe even... Kotaro felt his cheeks heat up and shook his head to banish the thought of getting kissed. First he had to find Misaki, then he had to...to...to admit his feelings.

His eyes lit up when he saw her just up ahead, turning the corner. “Suzuhara!” He ran to catch up with the small girl. He couldn’t be sure she had heard him from down the street. He took the corner at a run then froze.  
Standing with Misaki was another familiar face. Mihara Ohjiro... Tamayo had teased him by saying he was a rival, but he hadn’t taken it seriously until now.

Kotaro shook his head hard. There was nothing unusual about the two being seen together. It was known that the upperclassman helped Misaki train in Angelic Layer from time to time.

“Will you date me, Misaki-san?”

Kotaro felt his heart stop beating.

“O-Ohjiro-san!” Misaki blushed to her ears and looked everywhere but at the handsome boy in front of her. Ohjiro smiled and gently stilled her head with two fingers.  
“Misaki-san?”  
“Th-this is so sudden!”  
“Is it really? We’ve known each other for a while now.”  
“That’s true...” Ohjiro’s smile brightened.  
“You’re so cute, Misaki-san.”

Kotaro felt the flower stem snap in his hand. Ohjiro...Ohjiro just kissed one of those red cheeks.  
“Please date me, Misaki-san.” Misaki gave a shy smile and nodded.  
“Okay, Ohjiro-sa...kun.”

He ran off after that, the flower left where it had fallen. Its blue petals scattered on the street like shards of a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
